


Something to Rely On

by Anonymous



Category: Marvel, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom, Young Avengers
Genre: Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, Grandparents & Grandchildren, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-17
Updated: 2011-10-17
Packaged: 2017-10-24 17:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/266141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik tries to be a good grandfather and Billy tries to help him to be happy. Teddy is (like always) an awesome boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to Rely On

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in the middle of the night after getting only 3 hours of sleep, so if it's awful, that's why. That said, I do hope you enjoy it! Comments are deeply appreciated.

He knows he's never been a good father. He claims it isn't in his nature; certainly the great Magneto is a force that runs on fury and Lord Magnus was a firm (some might say 'despotic') ruler. But deep down at the core of him, there's still Erik Lehnsherr, who's just a man, who's been alone for so long that he doesn't entirely remember how to be otherwise, but who's willing to try. And now he has grandsons, good Lord, and he thinks maybe he has a chance with them. After all, they've heard stories, but they don't really know him, so maybe he can convince them that he isn't the monster they think he is. And maybe it'll even be true.

That's how he ends up sitting with Billy in the garden of the Avengers' mansion. Billy is a puzzle to him. Tommy is so much more like Pietro, so much more like Magneto: all hard edges and sharp tongue. He understands Tommy. Billy, though He has no idea where to start. Billy takes after his mother: he's brave and dangerously powerful, and yet he's so sensitive that Erik worries he'll break in two. Erik is wary of him. Still, Billy is determined to see the good in him, and who is Erik to waste that chance? The boy talks the Avengers into letting Erik visit (no small feat) and Erik comes some weekends and tries to figure out how to be a grandfather.

On this particular day, he tries to engage the boy by asking him questions. That's what adults do when they talk to children, isn't it? They discuss school, and training, and their respective powers, and then Erik can't think of anything else to ask, and they sit in silence. Billy seems fairly comfortable with it; he smiles faintly and doodles something in a sketchbook. Erik envies his tranquility. For his own part, he can't seem to relax into the hush, and he searches frantically for something to say. He has a vague idea that good parents nag their children about getting married, and that similarly, grandparents nag their teenage grandchildren about their relationships. He's not sure where the idea comes from, but he figures it's worth a shot. He asks if Billy has a girlfriend at school, and suddenly the boy looks just as uncomfortable as Erik feels.

"No," the spell caster replies, after a moment. "Um Magneto-"

"Please, call me Erik."

"Ok." The boy looks down and bites his lip. Why is he nervous? "I thought you would know already" Clearly, Erik doesn't. Billy looks up again, still unsteady, but determined to be honest and unafraid. The sheer power of his will is apparent in his expression, and Erik feels a surge of pride and affection that takes him utterly by surprise. "I have a boyfriend. I'm gay."

Erik remembers the looks he's seen Billy exchange with Teddy, and it all falls into place. He wonders how he didn't see it before. He puts a hand on Billy's shoulder, squeezes it gently. "It's good that you are so open about who you are. You should never be ashamed. And remember that no matter what hateful things people may say and do, you'll always have your family to fight beside you." Billy smiles up at him, and for once, Erik knows that he's said the right thing.

~-~-~-~

Several days later, Billy sees Erik again. He's sitting in the same corner of the garden, but he's alone this time, and Billy can't help but wonder what his grandfather is doing at the Avengers' mansion if he's not here to see his grandchildren. Maybe the love of particular hideaways is a familial trait? He's about to turn and leave, when he registers the picture in front of him. Erik is holding a weathered photograph in his hands. His back is stooped in a way that Billy has never seen, and his hands are shaking ever so slightly. Erik has always seemed remarkably well preserved for a man of his age, but he looks old now, with his face lined with emotion and exhaustion. He looks like he hasn't slept in a long while.

"Mag- Erik?" His grandfather turns to face him, and Billy sees that his eyes are too bright and his smile is shaky and weak.

"Good afternoon, Billy. Have a good day at school?"

"It was alright," he answers, coming to sit next to Erik. He can't help but look over at the picture. It's none of his business, but he's dying to know what's gotten his grandfather to look so He's not sure what exactly Erik looks. Sad? Guilty? Lonely?  
The photograph is in black and white and shows a much younger version of his grandfather, with his hair (probably a rich brown, from the shade of it) slicked back. He's grinning in a way that would look almost predatory if not for the gentle look in his eyes. The other man in the photo also has dark hair, but his looks softer and curls at the ends. His whole face is lit up with affection. They each have an arm wrapped around the other's shoulder.

Erik sees Billy glancing at the picture and hands it over, wordlessly. Billy flips it over and sees the writing on the back, black ink in a graceful, looping hand that clearly isn't Erik's own. It reads: _You are always welcome here, my friend. Don't forget me. CFX._

"It's a great picture," Billy offers, handing it back. Erik still has that distant look in his eyes.

"It is, isn't it? _Gott_ , it was taken so long ago."

He knows he shouldn't pry; he's talking to Magneto after all, but he just has to ask. "Who is he?"

Erik doesn't lift his eyes from the picture. "He is **was**  my dearest friend."

~-~-~-~

They're curled up together on Teddy's couch, Billy's head resting on Teddy's shoulder and Teddy's arm around his waist. Teddy's flipping through the channels on the TV and Billy suddenly finds himself recounting his odd encounter with his grandfather.

"I think when I came out to him, it made him think about his 'friend.' That must be why he was in the garden." Teddy gives him a look that says 'you're amazing' and Billy smiles and says, "I'm a psychologist's son, as well as Wanda's. Of course I'd think of that. But I wish I knew who it was in the photo with him."

"Xavier, obviously."

Billy lifts his head to fix him with an incredulous look. "Xavier? Really?"

Teddy ruffles his hair, kisses the top of his head. "Yes, really. As far as I know, Magneto's only ever had one friend. Besides, the initials fit and the writing does sound like something he would say."

"Yeah, but Charles Xavier?"

Teddy laughs and kisses him again. "People have been speculating for ages, you know. They've got some weird love/hate relationship going on, I guess." Billy looks somber and Teddy stops laughing. "What's wrong?"

"He just looked so miserable." Billy knows what it's like to feel alone, but he can't imagine carrying that loneliness for decades on end.  
"I wish there was something I could do."

"Who says there isn't?" Billy cocks his head and Teddy continues. "It'll be a gamble, of course, since it's hard to tell how he'll react, but he gets I dunno, softer around you. Maybe if it's you who makes the two of them face each other, he won't just start a fight."

"How do you know how he acts around me? You haven't interacted with him much."

Teddy raises one eyebrow. "Look, when Magneto takes in interest in your boyfriend, you keep an eye out. He's playing nice right now, but he doesn't exactly have a great track record. The guy's kind of a loose cannon."

"You were that worried about me?"

"Of course I was. He may be your grampa, but he's still Magneto."  
They don't discuss it anymore that night, but Billy begins to form the makings of a plan.

~-~-~-~

On a Saturday morning, Erik finds himself being led around the garden with his eyes closed. He dutifully keeps his eyes shut, at Billy's request, because he figures that's what a good grandfather should do. He's apprehensive and part of his brain is screaming at him to just open his eyes so he won't feel so utterly lost, but he fights it back and bears with it. He's not in any danger; no one will attack him here without provocation. Still, he's relieved when Billy allows him to stop and open his eyes.

The first thing he sees is a familiar clump of trees a little to the left. He recognizes this as Billy's spot in the garden. He's about to ask why he had to keep his eyes closed to come to a place he's been before, but then he sees the rest of the scene and he freezes. Wanda is there, and Pietro, and Tommy. Teddy comes over to join Billy, of course. And there, in the center of them, is Charles. He's bald, and in the wheelchair, and no longer wearing those ridiculous cardigans that he favored as a young man, but his expression is exactly the same as it was in the photograph.

Erik turns to his grandson and just gapes at him. "Billy _Was_ ? What is this?"

"You looked so sad the other day, and I wanted to do something to help." Erik's lips pull down in a scowl, and he's about to deny any weakness on his part, but Billy looks him in the eye and says, "You told me I could always rely on my family. Why shouldn't you be allowed to rely on yours?"

Part of Erik wants to protest that he's a grown man: that he isn't weak, that he doesn't need anyone, but with his children and grandchildren and Charles there, all together, all for him, he finally realizes that his pride isn't worth the risk of losing this. That bit in the corner of his mind is still telling him to push them all away, but he ignores it. Instead, he hugs Wanda and Pietro, Tommy and Billy, and even Teddy, though he knows the boy is suspicious of him. That just leaves Charles.

Charles watches placidly as Erik tries to understand. Erik is overjoyed to see him, irritated at his calm, confused as to his intentions. ' _Rage and serenity, my friend_ ,' Charles projects to him and a smile begins to creep across his face. Erik goes to him then, kisses him soundly, and ignores it when Tommy makes a sound of disgust at the sheer sentimentality of it all. All that matters is that he's surrounded by the people he loves, the people who love him. None of them is quite convinced that this peace will last, but they all hope that it will. For now, Erik does his best to take it all in and make the best of the moment.

Teddy wraps his arms around Billy and whispers something in his ear that makes them both laugh.

Erik looks at the two of them and how happy they are, together so openly. He thinks about how much the world has changed. In this respect, he decides, Charles is right. Progress is painfully slow, but it's certainly happening. Erik looks at his grandson's beaming face and hesitantly, Erik smiles back: the wide, sharp grin appears, tempered by the softness in his gaze.


End file.
